gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZGMF-2200 GELGOOG Striker
ZAFT's latest addition to its TO&E, the Redfield Industries GELGOOG Striker is the winner for ZAFT's next generation mobile suit trials, bringing with it numerous weapon and technological improvements. However, owing to its cost, slightly more advanced construction and limited available numbers for the moment, the Gelgoog Striker has only been distributed to front line units for the time being. Technology and Combat Characteristics Based off numerous ZAFT's Trooper units, the GELGOOG Striker containes a number of features from its predecessors, namely the feet and skirt mounted boosters of the DOM Trooper, which allow for exceptional movement in space and on land. as well as the pack hardpoint system from the ZAKU Warrior, for the addition of modular packs. As such, the GELGOOG Striker is perfectly comfortable in space, in air, on land, or skimming over the any water surfaces, while bearing any of the possible addon packs within the ZAFT inventory. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS :Having been in service since CE 71, the Picus 76mm CIWS has been installed in numerous ZAFT units, including the infamous ZMGF-X Advanced series. These head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits; however, the vulcan gun can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*M181SE "Draupnir" 4-barrel Beam Gun :A quad barreled beam gun mounted on the exterior forearm, the Draupnir fire multiple high speed low impulse beam shots capable of destroying a mobile suit with a concentrated stream. ;*BAR-881 Large Beam Machinegun :A highly accurate and powerful high-output beam machine gun, the BAR-881 is capable of switching between a single shot fire mode, three round semi automatic fire and full automatic fire. ;*MMI-561 "Saberstaff" collapsible Double Bladed Beam Sabers :Foldable in the middle, the Saberstaff is effectively two beam sabers connected together in one. When unfolded, the weapons turns into a dual bladed beam melee weapon reminescent of the beam naginatas from the ZGMF-X09A and ZGMF-X10A. When folded, the Saberstaff can still be used as a normal beamsaber, although with two blades instead of just one. ;*MMI-RG597W Large Mobile Shield :A scaled up variant of the Impulse's MMI-RG59V Mobile Shield, this version is much larger and thickly armored, while still reinforced by a beam-deflecting energy barrier, which grants the shield enhanced defense, even against strong beam attacks. ;*BAR-881/2 Twin Large Beam machinegun :A linked pair of BAR-881 rifles, which can be split up into two separate weapons. ;*Type "Python" Heavy Hyper Bazooka :A projectile weapon that uses electromagnetic forces to launch the heavy projectile ;*MA-MR Falx G9 Beam Axe :The MA-MR Falx G7 beam axe is technologically a larger version of the MA-M8 beam tomahawk. The beam axe uses a collapsible shaft that when retracted allows for easy storage, but when extended makes the axe a poleaxe with a length almost equal to the mobile suit's height. The extra reach of the axe makes is a more effective close combat weapon than the beam tomahawk. Additionally the axe head possesses two beam emitters. The first is the primary and the second is a secondary blade half the size of the primary. As the opposite end of the shaft is a small scythe-like blade, that is folded against the shaft when stored. History Gallery Notes/Trivia/Homages * Like all CE MP units, the GELGOOG Striker comes in a number of default production and custom colors: **Grunt Green **Commander Red **Yzak Joule Custom White **Dearka Elsman Custom Black **Lunamaria Hawke Custom Red **Shiho Hahnenfuss Custom Dark Blue